


Colorblind

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Ink sans is a jerk, Mun is super sassy in this, Not a Reader fic, Other, Pining, Self Insert, Self-Insert, Stabbing, hello yes im gay and i love error sans, javascriptshipping, nightmare goes dad mode over them, past relationship, slight abuse to retail workers in here, yeah im posting self insert fics here deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: something between Mun and Ink spills out and it's Error's job to figure out what the fuck happened between the two(yes im gay for error and yes im posting this fic here)





	1. Loose strings

**Author's Note:**

> yep im doing this and no i dont care what other people think
> 
> if ya want to find out more about my self insert check out my devaintart: Sleepy-Nightwalker

“Alright,care to explain to me what’s going on Boss?”

  


The larger goop monster turned to face the smaller human,who had their hands on their hips,looking like they would rather be back in bed than do whatever Nightmare was requesting.

“I’m glad you asked that Mun,it’s quite simple really,you’ll be back before you know it” He articulated,his menacing aura not really phasing Mun in the slightly.

Mun could only yawn and scratched their unshaven face,they didn’t seem too keen on whatever it was,their gaze was more focused on the other gang members, “okay..so what is it?”

Nightmare pulled out a list from….somewhere and handed it to the smaller human.Mun took a look through the messy handwriting only to realize what it actually was.

“A grocery list?!” They blurted out, “aren’t we ya know _ villains? _”

“Are you questioning my authority?” The larger monster growled,causing Mun to shrink down a little,their shoulders hunched.

“N-no sir..”

NIghtmare returned to his regular posture, “good, Dust will be assisting you on this as well”

He gestures to Dust,who seem just as unenthusiastic about this ‘mission’ as well.

“Because he’s the least suspicious looking monster here?” Mun asked.

“As unsuspicious as it’s gonna be” Dust added.

Killers pushes Horror and Error out of the way, “Wait! I wanna go too!”

Mun was quick to retort, “No way,you ain’t going”

“Why not?!” Killer continued to pester the human.

“Cause you're a troublemaker” Both Mun and Dust said in unison.

“Ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i just wanna hang with my favorite human!” He groaned,throwing himself dramatically at Horror “guess i’ll just hang with my favorite skeletons instead”

“**To hell your hanging around me**” Error snapped,only getting a childish raspberry blow as a response from Killer.

Nightmare rolled his eye at the brickering skeletons and decided turned to focus on Dust and Mun.

“Anyway” He spoke, “The sooner you do this,the sooner you can be back in bed”

“Fine,lemme just have breakfast first before I do anything that require more than one brain cell” They yawned once more.

“Alright while you do that,i’ll find disguises i'm sure that are just lying around the castle” Dust added once more before heading off.

“_ Better not make me wear some pink frilly shit _” They thought,as they went their own way,passing by the three other skeletons dealing with a dramatic Killer.

“Have fun babysitting you three!” They called out,getting a unamused expression from all three.

_ Hilarious. _

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Honestly, I have no idea why we have 90s clothes lying around,I feel like I'm getting diabetes just by wearing it”

As annoyed as Mun was with doing this so called ‘mission’,they couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at the disgruntled Dust wearing Fresh sans’s outfit,it was priceless.

“Hey you picked it” Mun replied.

“Yeah cause we can’t risk being spotted you underfell wannabe” He quietly interjected.

Yeah,he was right,Mun looked like the polar opposite to Dust,wearing a thick black coat,along with ripped jeans that had zippers on them,they did look like they walked out of a hot topic store.

Its was still early in this Particular pacifist AU,not a lot of people wandering around as the sun hasn’t fulling broken through the morning clouds so Mun didn’t feel on edge as usual,despite their edgy fashion.

“Sweet Asgore Mun,slow down” Dust grunted.

They rolled their eye, “I just wanna get this over and done with,maybe grow some longer legs”

Dust quickly picked up pace, “Just stick closer alright? You don’t know which Star sanses might jump us”

“Look it’s 3am,no one’s in sight and the store is just straight ahead,I ain't gonna get lost or beaten” Mun retorted in a snappy manner.

Dust was quick to argue back,“The only reason i’m being cautious cause Error would destroy my ass if something happens to you”

Mun went silent,getting a raised brow from Dust.

“Oh i mention Error once and you suddenly go quiet” Dust teased.

Mun simply huffed and looked away from Dust gaze, “s-shut up-- it’s nice that he cares about me”

“We all care Mun” Dust corrected, before changing to a smirkful manner,“But I didn't think talking about Error would get such a _ reaction _ out of you”

Oh,he definitely knew it would,that smug bastard.

Dust was clearly reading into their relationship with Error too much,they were just friends,nothing more or less.

“Careful Mun,your ruining your gothic colours” He teased.

What in the world was he one about? Mun glanced at one of the shop windows and saw their reflection with a bright red blush across their face.

Mun was really in denial of how they felt weren't they?

They quickly slapped their cheek,trying to rub out the warmth in them,they needed to focus on doing this and then it's back to the comfort of the bed.

\--

The duo did eventually reach the store,morning light was breaking through and the warmth of its rays sent a shiver down the human’s spine,really all they were thinking was their warm bed.

“This seems like the place” They said,grabbing the small list from their pocket.

Dust merely lets out a shrug, “Alright, head on in,i’ll be waiting out here”

Mun did a double take, “I’m sorry _ what? _ Do you expect me to go in there and socialize with others by myself!?”

“Of course not but you probably have the most self restraint when it comes to dealing with idiots” He replied.

Mun glanced into the window of the store,watching the store clerk tap away absentmindedly on their phone. Didn't seem like anyone else was in the store anyway,they were probably just making a bigger deal than it actually was,Mun could only let out an anxious sigh.

“Finee” They sighed in defeat,as they opened the grocery store door, “but Boss _ owns _ me 12 hours of sleep”

Dust rolled his eyes,though they were hidden behind those large comedic glasses.

Once Mun was in,anxiety already was getting the best of them,this situation was something they weren’t prepared in--its cool--its cool they just need grab whatever was in the list and just go.

“Good morning and welcome”

They jump at the noise and almost pulled out their knife,before quickly realizing the situation and trying to play it cool.

“Hehe yes--g-goodmorning to you too”

_ Curse you anxiety! _

Mun quickly walked to one of the aisles,hoping to get out of that situation and hide from whatever embarrassment they just cause,they grabbed a basket and begin to chuck in whatever items were on the list.

Milk? Well duh they were skeletons,though they’ll get the lactose free version if Nightmare didn’t mind cause last time they had milk it...wasn’t a good experience to say the least.

Coffee? Ugh Nightmare was a freak when it comes to coffee,how does he stand his extreme dark coffee? Mun shuddered slightly,remembering that awful smell of bitter coffee,why couldn’t he prefer tea?

Instant mac and cheese? Okay, that one is on them,what? They love the taste of fake cheese.

Chocolate? Error duh,though in brackets there were the words _‘surprise me ;)’_ next to it,meaning Mun could choose the flavoring if it,though they did try hard not to think about the winky face,Error was just messing with them.like a friend,doing friend stuff.

They’ll get the popping candy piece,he’ll love it for sure.

Mun skimmed over the rest and ticked off stuff they got,once everything was collected and they checked the list twice,they pulled out a purple wallet and check if they had enough. Well they seemed to have more than enough,Mun still didn’t get why Nightmare wanted them to pay for this,though it probably would be annoying to get interrupted by--_ them _when you just wanted some coffee,besides they could always just steal the money back.

Mun glanced at the candy section,then back at the money,then back at the candy.They quickly chucked a bag of sour skittles in there and made their way to the front to pay.

It was probably the most anxiously painful thing they have done,waiting for all the items to get scanned through,on closer inspection of the store clerk they were a monster with red skin and tentacles for arms,their large one eye kept its gaze on the grocery while Mun awkwardly stared at the floor,mentally praying to whatever god was up there to not get recognized .When the total was called,Mun was about to hand in the change when they suddenly dropped a few coins onto the ground.

“A-ah geez--sorry” They apologized,quickly picking up the coins and mentally slapping themselves in the face for making things worse.

“It’s alright,i understand,its can be pretty scary buying stuff without your parents around” The Clerk spoke,trying to some form of kindness..

_ What. _

_ Did they think that they were a child? _

_ Did Mun really have a bad case of baby face? _

They didn’t want to correct them,so Mun just played it safe and handed over the rest of their coins.

“Thank you and have a good day” They said.

“Y-you too” Mun replied,picking up the bags and making their way to the door.

While the clerk waved them farewell, they noticed that a hooded pick figure was lurking outside against the windows.The figure seemed to get frustrated with fixing up their large glasses,before soon accidentally knocking them off,revealing a pair of eyes that sent their soul to freeze up.

“_ It couldn’t been right?--Its him right?---it had to be him that stole my phone!---It’s killer--no wait it’s Dust! _” The clerk’s mind began to race with different thoughts.

They snapped out of their thoughts when they heard the door close,suddenly remembering the kid.

“S-shit kid!” The clerk tried to call out but it was already too late, as the ‘kid’ was already out the door.

The clerk watched through the window as the ‘kid’ made their direction towards Dust,Fear flooded their body,waiting for the scene to unfold.

Dust dusted off his glasses before placing them back on,noticing the ‘kid’ making their way to him and…..

Handed over the bags? What?

The murderous skeleton slumped in defeat before taking the bags from the human and they both walked off,leaving the store clerk more than stumped. Was that human working with Nightmare?, why in the world would they do such a thing?

  


Regardless, they need to alert them,who knows what the gang might be up to.

Under the desk,they used their tentacle arm to press a star shaped button…….

  
  



	2. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the star sanses get involved and shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink is a bit of a jerk to retail workers is all i gotta say

“Are you positive you saw someone from the Nightmare gang?”

The positive guardian glanced and the store clerk,their tentacles were anxiously rubbed together as they tried to explain the rest of the story.

“I-i’m sure of it Dream,you can’t forget a pair of eyes like those,all red and purple-ish” The clerk explained. 

Dream nodded and scribbled some notes down, “That does sound like Dust”

Ink wasn’t particularly focused on the situation as he let the other two skeletons investigated,he hadn’t felt like himself lately and he didn’t want to accidentally snap at anyone right now,though this whole topic of the Nightmare gang was really getting on his nerves.

“Yeah but did you see him hurt anyone?” Blue was quick to ask them.

They shook their head, “N-no not that i saw--i think,he was with someone else though”

Both skeletons listened in closely, “oh?’

“Y-yeah They came inside and bought some stuff’ They paused, “ but--i-i--didn’t think anything of it”

“Can you describe who the other person was?” Dream questioned,clicking his pen,which was definitely getting on the Artist’s nerves.

“Um--yeah i’m not sure how old they were but t-they were human” they explained and immediately the room fell to a bit of silence.

The two smaller skeletons glanced at each worriedly also in unison of what they were both thinking.

“You don’t think—“

“–That’s it’s—“

And that’s when Ink decided to step in.

“Please do go  _ on _ ”

Everyone turned their attention towards the tall artist,his eyes were hollow but his smile was dismorphed and creepy-looking in general.

“Continuing to explain what this human looks l i k e” He spoke,his empty gaze was staring right into the clerk’s soul

“U-um” Was all the could really stuttered out as Ink made his way closer to them.

Ink continued to move forward,“I’m sure whoever this _ h u m a n _ is shall be brought to justice and  _ p u n i s h e d  _ immensely”

“I-i--uh”

“So go on,tell me  _ e v e r y t h i n g _ you know about this human”

Dream quickly pushed himself between the two,trying to diffuse the situation.

“Ink _ ,control yourself” _ He was quick to interrupt the artist,snapping Ink out of his trance.

He suddenly realised what had happened and quickly backed off,shame and embarrassment washed over.

“I’m really sorry about that” Dream apologised on Ink’s behalf, “Ink just been a bit on edge lately”

The clerk awkwardly rubbed the back of their head, “h-heh it’s alright”

As Dream continued to talk to the clerk,Ink was dragged away by Blue off to the side.

“Seriously Ink,there was no need to do that” Blue scolded the taller skeleton.

Ink shamefully nodded, “I know--I just don’t know what came over me”

“Well you better know soon” He sighed, “you can’t just snapped at people just because they mentioned Mun”

He twitched slightly but nodded in silent agreement.

“Thank you for cooperating with us!” Dream voice was heard in his usual happy manner.

The lighter guardian made his way to the other two, “come on,we’ve got what we came for”

\------------------------------------------------

“That does sound a lot like Mun” Blue spoke as the trio walked down the footpath of the city,the sun was fully out and many people and monsters walked about.

“It does” Dream chews the end of his pen, “but the last time I remember,they weren’t one to go out in public”

“They were before you shot them in the eye” Blue blurted out,getting an unamused look from Dream,”oh right haha,sorry”

During this Ink was silent and Dream definitely took notice of that,though to bring it up was definitely gonna be hard.

“Ink.” Dream spoke.

Ink didn’t respond but his head was tilted in Dream’s direction indicating that he was listening.

“Look, I know what happened between you and Mun was complicated and rough--and we could never imagine them turning to my Brother’s side” Dream tried to explain, “but this doesn’t have to be this way,we can help them and things would go back to normal,you don’t have to act like Mun was never on our side in the first place”

Ink thought for a moment, “There’s no point in trying to fix something that’s beyond broken”

The lighter guardian’s shoulders slumped in defeat,there doesn’t seem to be any way to talk to him fully about it.

Ink turned to face the two,”we’ll split up,Dream you go west,Blue you go south and i’ll go north-east” 

“Ink wait” Dream butts in, “Are you sure you want to do this alone?”

“Don’t worry Dream,i’ll call you if something comes up okay?” He brushes of the guardian’s concern.

Dream sighed but nodded as each of them split off in different directions.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ink’s mind was muddle in too many thoughts,he often evy other alternate Ink sans’s who just simply forget everything,every bit of trouble they face just---poof---gone.

Though how would one learn from their mistakes?--are Ink’s just doomed to repeat their mistakes? Or can the timeline spit to a possible ending where everything was okay? 

Ink sighed,he was the leader,the protector of the multiverse--he should know better, _ he has to know better _ ,otherwise was he even a good person to begin with?

With what happened with him and Mun,probably not.

The artist could only feel guilty for getting snappy towards that poor clerk,it wasn’t their fault,he should really sort himself out,or get therapy,one or the other.

As he passed by an alley,he couldn’t help but hear a familiar voice,his soul stop suddenly as he stopped in front of the alleyway,he leans against a wall a lean over,glancing into the alley way.

And there they were,Dust,holding a bunch of bags while Mun walked beside him.

“I don’t appreciate that you made me carry all of this” Dust grunted,his glasses gone after being frustrated with them.

“Well you always think I'm weak” Mun pointed out.

“I have never once,call you or thought of you like that” Dust retorted.

Mun shrugged,throwing their hands around the back of their head, “You always act like I am”

Ink thought for a moment,he should call the other,he grabbed his phone and yet,he hesitated.

He didn’t want the two to see him in this state of anger and guilt,they shouldn’t have to deal with it---Mun was his problem not theirs.He puts the phone away and begins to follow the duo,awaiting a good moment to strike.

“Hey that looks weird” Mun quickly addressed pointing up to the sky.

Dust looks up eventually as well,noticing that there was a large blanket hanging that connected between the two buildings,inside the blanket was a large dump of rubbish,including various broken washing machines and other bits of technology.The blanket did not look at all safe.

“Geez can’t people take their trash out properly?” Mun could only sigh at the sight.

“Regardless that doesn’t look like it can hold out any longer” Dust pointed out, “Stick close Mun”

Mun rolled their eye, “Seriously Dust,some trash isn’t gonna kill me,I can handle things myself”

“With that attitude,I don’t particularly trust you” He replied,grabbing their arm to keep them close.

They were quick to pull away, “I don’t have attitude! I’m just sick of you guys thinking i’m weak!”

“Maybe it’s because you  _ a r e _ ”

The two whipped their heads around to the voice as Ink stood a foot away from them.His multi-colored eye met Mun’s,who was filled with pure anger at the mere sight of him.

“ _ You _ ” Mun hissed,their teeth gritting in anger.

“Yep it’s me,someone you decided to abandon just to join  _ them _ ” Ink pointed out,gesturing towards Dust

“Seriously Mun,you don’t need to pick a fight with him lets just go---”

“Me?!? Abandon you!?! Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me?!” They snapped,their fists clenched together.

Dust noticed how quick the situation was escalating,Ink was just basically throwing gasoline on a burning fire----god couldn’t that artist mind his own business for one minute?!?

“Listen Mun,we’re going---” before Dust could finish his sentence,a large swift pile of black goop shot out directly at the two,causing them both to split away from each other.

Mun let out a gruff growl,”so it's a fight you want huh?”

“If your that eager to prove how _dependent_ you are” Ink retorted.

“Don’t! You’re not fighting him alone!” Dust tried to call out.

“You---” Mun pulled out one of their knives and threw it directly above and slashed the overhanging blanket,”--Stay out of this!”

The blanket crumbled under the weight causing piles of metallic trash to crash down permanently splitting Mun and Dust apart. Dust quickly set down the bags and attempted to climb over the pile of trash,he slipped when he missed his footing on some broken computer screens and fell back down roughly.

“Mun you’re being an Idiot about this!” He snapped, “he’s purposely trying to get to you!”

However they weren’t listening as they turned to face Ink.

“C’mon coward let’s fight” They spoke,pulling out another knife,”_one on one!_”

Before Ink had any chance to prepare,Mun swiftly dashed towards them,attempting to swing their knife into his left arm,he quickly acted and block it with his brush,only getting a deep gash into it’s wooden base.

And yet with ease Mun pulled it out and strike again for it to be blocked once more,this continue for a bit without Mun faltering their attacks. Ink swung his brush only for it to meet something hard,it made a harsh clang whatever he hit. He soon realized,to his surprise, that Mun had summoned a green vibrate heart-shaped shield.

“You’ve learn” He said,almost in disbelief.

Mun smirked,”better than what you taught me”

Mun quickly shoved the brush out of the way using their shield,before using their shield to throw directly at him,he quickly ducked as the shield bounced off the brick walls and smashing a nearby window

Ink raised his brush over to his to strike them down,they barely doge as it struck the floor they were standing one,causing the ground to crack.

  
  


while they were trying to regain balance,Ink kicked them right in the knee,causing them to yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground.

They tried to sit up only for their gaze to be met with Ink’s glowing red eyes of a symmetrical shape.

He held the Brush above his head once more,readying himself to give the final blow,the brush flew straight down towards them as they screwed their eyes shut and braced themselves for impact.

They waited…..but it never came.

They open their eyes to to see the brush pause only a few inches off their face,His grip on the brush was firm but hesitate,his eyes were hollow,lacking color.

Then Mun realised what was going on their eyes widen at the sudden thought.

“You can’t actually bring yourself to hurt me” They blurted out.

His brush lowered gently at his own realization,his eyes returned,filled with disbelief of his own actions. His gaze lowered to Mun,who had a devilish smile across their face.

“That's actually kinda  _ pathetic _ of you” They commented.

They managed to kick the brush out of the artist’s hand, it flew in the air long enough for Mun to get up and grab it before soon swinging it at full force at Ink,colliding it into his chest,knocking him back into the ground.

“You might hesitate to hurt me” they spoke before changing right up to Ink.

Pulling out their knife once more they raise it into the air,the sunlight shimmering off the metal piece

“But i  ** _won’t_ ** ”

Mun plunged the knife into the side on Ink’s chest,black oozing goop gushed out of the wound,Ink cried out in agony as the knife twisted inside of him causing more of his goop to spill out and stain his clothes.Ink began to cough out some black goop as the knife dug deeper into his rib cage,causing his bones to crack inside his body.

They finally pulled out,inky goop still dripping from the blade and stood up,glancing at the bleeding artist.

“Consider this a warning,if you try anything sneaky on me again” They replied before climbing and hoping over the pile of trash,disappearing into the darkness.

Ink managed to sit himself up right,hissing at the pain slightly,gripping the wound gently,with quick thinking he used to scarf and wrapped it around the wound.It took him awhile but he managed to get up,his legs were shaky but he’ll survive.

He glanced at the place where Mun stood,those words ringing inside his head.There was no point trying to go after them now.

He left the alley way,gripping on his wound,only to be met with Blue and Dream running up to him.

“Ink are you alright!? We heard screaming” Dream said before soon noticing the wound staining his scarf,”oh sweet Asgore who did this to you? Was it---”

“Mun,they did it and Dust and them escaped” Ink spoke,his voice raspy.

“Should we go after them Dream?” Blue asked.

Dream carefully let Ink use him for stability,”I don’t think Ink is in any state to continue,he needs some help now”

Blue nodded getting on the other side of Ink,”right”

Meanwhile from all of this,Mun managed to land safely land on the other side of the trash pile.they were quick to Dust themselves off before being yanked by the arm from a certain pissed off hooded skeleton.

“What in the absolute fuck were you thinking?!!” Dust snapped at them, “You can’t just go around and fight Ink by yourself!”

Mun merely shrugged off the skeleton’s concern, as they release themselves from his grasp, ”Why not?”

“Oh don’t go sassing me,you could’ve seriously gotten yourself hurt!” Dust pointed out.

“Not like he _could_” Mun mumbled.

“And what if he did? How am i’m suppose to tell Nightmare what happened?” He added before letting out a frustrated groan,”Nevermind,now’s not the place to argue c’mon we’re heading back”

“And you’re carrying the groceries” He was quick to add, handing over the bags,getting an annoyed glare from Mun.

With a flick of his wrist he summoned a portal and the two headed back to base,though Mun didn’t like the possibility of how their interaction might go back at base.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Tipping point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things spill out that weren't suppose to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some backstory ya'll

“I honestly can’t believe your behavior Mun” A deep corrupted voice could be heard in the castle.

Mun was leaning against a wall,their head hung low,not meeting the dissatisfied gaze of Nightmare,alongside them was Dust,Killer and Horror who looked just as disappointed as the large goopy monster. Poor Mun didn’t even get time to change into more comfortable attire before getting a stern talking to.

“I ask you to do one.simple.thing and you go off the rails and_ try to fight Ink!_” He exclaimed,rubbing his temples.

“Yeah you could’ve become dust!” Killer butted in.

Dust was quick to correct the eyeless skeleton,“Humans don’t dust”

“So? You guys fight him all the time” They retorted.

“We fight him as a team,you of all people should know better” Nightmare said in his stern voice,”you don’t understand what he’s capable of”

“I know him better than you..” They mumbled under their breath.

“_I beg your pardon?_”

Mun didn’t respond as the larger monster made his way towards them,making it quite clear to the others that it was getting heated.

“I _order_ you to repeat what you just said” He growled.

“I said…” Mun clears their voice.”that I know Ink better than any of you”

“And what in the world makes you think that?” He snapped at the human.

“Because none of you had what I had with him!” They argued back.

Killer was quick to try and defuse the situation,”Hey Guys we can talk calmly about this—“

“Can it!” They snapped making the eyeless skeleton jump in shock,almost looking hurt from it.

The situation was getting worse and there didn’t seem to be a way to diffuse it,talking to them was hopeless and trying to physically hold either side down might cause a fight to break.

  


“That is no way to talk to a fellow crew member! What has gotten into you?!” Nightmare chastised,his tentacles raised into the air.

“I could ask the same for you!” They shot back,”what makes you think I’m incapable of understanding him?!?”

“Well what makes you think you know him better than we do?!?” He retaliated.

“I know him better than all of you— BECAUSE HE WAS MY FUCKING _ EX! _” They blurted right to his face.

  


Once the adrenaline left their body they suddenly realized what they said and backed off quickly,covering their mouth and trembling slightly.

They did it. They told the truth.

Ultimately Nightmare backed off as well,his mind reeling to what they just said,everyone else seemly surprised about this new discovery.

“What..?” Was all he could really could muster.

Mun began to panic,there were no exits to run off too,their eyes darted everywhere in search for some escape as their mind was practically screaming at them to run away as far as possible,to where? Where could they go? They needed some sort of exit.

They needed to get out, _ out out out out out out out out out. _

“**Uh…**” a glitch voice could be heard,catching everyone’s attention towards Error.

Error had just exited a portal only to walk into this situation,”**did I miss something..?**”

A way out.

On pure instinct,their legs moved out of adrenaline shock,Mun ran pass Nightmare and into the portal,shoving Error aside as the portal closed behind them.

Everyone started at where the portal stood,unable to process what just happened.

“Error” Nightmare’s voice called.

“**Yes?”**

“Where did that portal lead to?”

“**Underfell** ” He finally said,” **can someone explain to me what the hell happened here?**”

Everyone sorta stared at each other,not sure how to put it so kindly.

“Well…” Dust tried to explain before killer cuts in.

“Nightmare and Mun got into an argument and they blurted out that they used to date Ink”

Error’s eyes widen with shock,”**what?**”

The eyeless skeleton nodded,”yep,that was everyone else’s reaction too”

Error’s mind was racing with thoughts,was that the real reason they left the star sanses? What did that sick bastard do to them? Did he abuse them? Was Dream and Blue involved in this?–

No,he needed to focus right now,there was probably an explanation for this,no matter how much he hated Ink’s guts,he shouldn’t jump to conclusions.

“**Right,we need to find them**” He said,glancing at the rest of the crew.

“Correction,your going to find them” Dust added.

“**Why me?**” Error asked.

“They’ll most likely listen to you” Nightmare spoke,before lowering his shoulder slightly in shame,”beside I don’t believe they're in the mood to see us”

“Also because you like them~” Killer butts In,wiggling his skele-brows.

Error tenses up suddenly,a blue blush dusted across his face,”**I have n-no I-idea what you’re t-talking about!**”

“Give it up E,we all know you like them” Dust replied.

“**Wait really?**”

They all nodded in unison,to much of the glitch’s dismay--was he really that obvious?---_well fuck_ there goes his title of being a terrifying heartless destroyer.

“**W-well whatever! now is not the time to be talking about that,i’m gonna go find them**” He insisted,summoning the portal once more.

“_Good luck~!_” Killer waved Error farewell once he disappeared into the portal.

\-------------------------------

The cold air was the sensation to hit him along with the sound of snow crunching against his slippers,though he didn't mind,he couldn’t imagine what Mun must be feeling,being made of flesh and blood.

He suddenly felt nervous about that thought.

Logically Mun wasn’t one to run into town,being the less than social person that they are,so the forest might be the go-to place to hide.

He passed by trees,checking behind them and above for any sight of them,his mind was slowly beginning to make up scenario of them being in danger and it was really getting on his non-existence nerves.

Error knew they could handle it themselves,they’ve shown that they could do it before,he shouldn’t have to be so protective over them. Guess that’s what makes his crush on them so obvious.

  


Then off of the corner of his eye, if he had blinked he could’ve totally missed the familiar dark brown hair,flowing in the cold wind. He carefully looked around a large oak tree to see Mun,huddled under the stump,their face buried into their knees as the snow clung to their clothes and hair.

For that time Error felt a lump in his non-existence throat,he felt so unsure on what to say.

“Mun..?” He spoke.

They heard him as they looked up meeting eye to eye with him,their eye were filled with fear,they even flinched at the mere sight of him.It really hurt him that Mun was now afraid of him,he was so lost in what to say that neither could muster up anything to say until Mun spoke.

“I g-guess they already told you huh” They said,their head lowered in shame.

“**Uh..yeah**” Error could really say,awkwardly scratching his cheekbone.

“So,go on,say it” They replied

He blinked in confusion,“**Say..what?”**

“That i’m a horrible traitor, because i’m sure you probably believe that i’m still part of the star sanses!” They snapped,as tried to wipe away tears that threaten to spill.

“**Mun..I don’t think of you that way** ” Error tried to clarify with them, “ **We were all just..taken aback by it**”

God,he wasn’t the best comforting person,human emotions were fragile and getting a destroyer to handle it was probably the worst choice ever.

“Yeah and i’m sure they still care about me after that blowout” They said quite dryly,looking away from the glitch’s gaze.

Error kneeled down their level,”**We do care about you,we all just have a strange way of showing it**”

Mun didn’t seem interested in responding,which left Error to sigh heavily.

“**Look, I know Nightmare is the literal embodiment of evil and all that stuff but he really does care about you,he just has a hard time letting down his pride**” He tried to explain to them.

Still no response.

“**Mun,please talk to me**” Error begged.

“I really want to tell you” They mumbled,their voice was almost shaky.

“**Then tell me**”

Mun looked up,wiping away some of their tears,”well...i might have exaggerated what i said to Boss”

Error tilted his head,”**What do you mean?**”

“I’m not sure if I should really call Ink my ex per say...” They admitted,brushing a bit of hair out of their face,”I'm really not sure where to start with all of this”

They felt the ground shift slightly as the glitchy skeleton sat down next to them,”**from the beginning of course**”

They looked at Error before letting out a bit of a chuckle,”alright alright i will”

_ Long ago I actually lived in an AU,wasn’t really sure what it was actually called back then,nor did I even know anything about the Multiverse but needless to say...i hated being there ...i do not miss it as a matter of fact. _

_ Constant daily trauma really fucked me over...i eventually became a shut in and gave up on everything...never wanting to go outside or deal with the look of constant shame and disgust everyone around me had. No one cared about me and I didn't care about myself back then. _

_ Eventually all that weight of the world snapped me and out of despair,anger and long term repression i began lashing out on my own stuff,ripping paper up,throwing toys at the walls all that stuff,might’ve punched a wall too but I don't really remember the details---its a bit blurry this part of my life--all I really remember was anger. _

_ During this I knocked over a bottle of ink I used to use for writing and occasional doodling and it spilled all over the floor and surprisingly….. _

_ That's how I first met Ink... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back story time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready to hate ink  
unless you already hate him then get ready to hate him more

Error listened,trying to process all of this--though he lowkey wishes he could find that AU and torture all those people who dared inflinct pain onto them,make them feel how they felt... but that wasn’t necessary to think about right now.

Eventually Mun pauses getting a slight concern look from the glitch.

“**You alright..?**” He asked.

“Yeah..” Mun spoke,”I just need to remember some stuff,where was i ..oh right”

_ Ink came out of that ink puddle and to be honest i was quite terrified of him.i’ve never seen anything like him---and i think i sorta scared him too but after all that died down...he wanted to like...talk to me,like a was a real person,back then I couldn't believe it really, i thought i was imagining things. _

_ And so we talked about stuff...i don’t remember what it was but I remember laughing and smiling for the first time in like,forever. _

_ And i remember this part vividly,I remember telling Ink how I wanted to leave this place because I couldn't take it any longer--I remember saying ’Ink please take me away,i can’t be here anymore’--He seemed hesitant with it at first but knowing my situation. He agreed and took me in. _

“And um…” Their voice trailed off, “then i met Dream and Blue and I became a part of the Star Sanses”

“**Ah yes I remember that** ” Error added, “ **still can’t believe they made you wear that uniform**”

“What’s wrong with it?” Mun asked,raising a brow.

“**A green star,** ** _really?_ **” He pointed out,getting a small chuckle from Mun.

“I like green,you know that” They chuckled.

He rolled his eyes,smiling a little,“**Yeah but it call fashion consistency**” 

His soul fluttered when he saw them chuckle,it at least helped lighten up the mood a bit.

“Alright back to what I was talking about..” They said as their chuckle died down.

_ So I ended up being in the star sanses and trained there,at that point I had some ability to summon my shield but it was super hard to control. So Dream decided to train me into learning how to use my magic better and for a while it seemed to be going great with training,so he decided to step it up a notch with using real arrows. _

_ Ink was very skeptical about it but me and Dream insisted we do it,much to his dismay,he allowed it. I was excited as all hell to show him my new skills and at first,my training with the new arrows went well,I was dodging them and swiftly using my shield like a mad man. _

_ But after training had finished,Blue excitingly went up to Dream and what I think happened was the Dream still had an arrow loaded into his bow and Blue somewhat startled him,which the arrow to launch—of course they are tried to warn me and I did try to block it but my shield fizzed out and well.. _

“That’s how I lost my eye” they said,brushing their hair back revealing the damaged hollowed out part of their face,”Sometimes I get phantom pain of the arrow lodged into my skull but I’m used to it”

“**Okay** ” He said,trying to understand the situation,” **how does this correlate to Ink?**”

“Well after ‘the arrow incident’ Ink became a lot more protective of me,checking on me a lot and being a lot more ...affectionate” They explained,combing their hair back down.

Error could feel some slight jealousy creep up on him, he tried to shove it back down for the time being, even though he’s having thoughts of what that must feel like,to be that close to them.

He quickly shook those thoughts out,he needs to focus on Mun and their needs,not his.

“And for that time,I was okay with it until I began….” Their voice trails off which makes Error give a curious glance,” hehe... this is a bit embarrassing to admit but..”

“I actually fell in love with Ink”

There was silence between the two,Mun was cleary fidgeting nervously about it.

“ it..must be a bit weird to hear that” They spoke,playing with the ends of their sleeves.

Error awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets, “**yeah but it’s not like you still love him right..?**”

“Hell no,i do not miss that starving artist one bit!” They interjected,before sighing, “sorry,i’m g-getting a bit emotional from this”

“**Its alright,look,if your not up to it now you can tell me later---**”

“No,it's better if I just get it all out now” They said quite exhausted but determined.

Then they started to shiver abit,catching the glitchy skeleton’s attention.

“Hehe.. this might’ve b-been a bad place to tell a s-story” They stuttered,their teeth chattering a bit.

The glitchy skeleton thought for a moment,he really hoped what he was thinking of doing didn’t make the situation weird.

Mun felt Error’s jacket wrap around them,ultimately making them fluster a bit from the gesture.

“**Here,that should keep you from freezing to death**” He said,a bit gruff than he intended too,looking away also so that they didn’t see his blush creep up on his cheeks.

Mun did seem taken aback, “O-oh thank you Error” 

“**Just continue the story**”

“Right”

  


_ I fell in love with his so-called ‘charming and kind’ personality--I’ll admit it, ii was a bit of an idiot back then but my heart wanted what it wanted--I'd off-handley mention my crush to Dream or Blue and they would playfully tease me about it,i’d fantasize about being with him and all that stuff,i was just a lovestruck fool who didn’t have the courage to confess but often dreamed about it but ...one day my dream came true. _

_ He confessed that he loved me and I was ecstatic---i couldn’t believe he felt the same way too and so we dated for a while,a few years i think--it was going well and everyone was supportive of it and I just felt like the happiest human alive _

“But…” Mun’s voice trailed off.

Error noticed the subtle action they seem to be doing,their eyebrows furrowed in a frustrated manner,their hands were slightly balled up,gripping the jacket.

“** _But what?_ **”

Mun’s anger could be noticed in their voice,”I found out”

_ I found out that him and a bunch of other AUs sanses got together and dared him to basically falsely confess that he loved me—I found out by those same people,I was dumbfounded and in disbelief—some I had trusted–and had quite a close relationship with—who _ ** _fucking_ ** _ knew I was sensitive to being lied to— _ ** _ultimately fucking lied to me!_ **

_ I just wanted to be happy back then—I felt so lost and alone,like I was back in my own AU again but this time I needed him because of his knowledge of even getting around the multiverse. _

_ But who was I supposed to tell? Dream? Blue? They’ll both side with Ink because why the _ ** _fuck_ ** _ would they side with me?! No one would ever believe me if I said that Ink was a manipulator! _

_ I felt _ ** _trapped_ ** _ . _

_ Until one day I decided it was enough—that whatever happens after that would be better than being stuck in an empty relationship. _

  


_ So we were in the doodlesphere—I think, it was a place with a lot of portals and we were heading into one of them until I grabbed him by the sleeve and told him straight to his face that I knew about his little ‘dare’. _

_ You should’ve seen the expression he had on his face. _

_ He started panicking and began spewing excuses about the situation and it kinda escalated into an argument. _

_ I was angry,tired and very much pissed off that he tried to act like the victim and smeared me as the villain,Well..if he labeled me as the villain might as well be one right? _

_ So the argument got a bit physical and out of anger I pushed him into the portal—the last thing I saw from him was his face of betrayal before the portal soon disappeared, after that I kinda panicked that he would come back after me and I just booked it into the closest portal I saw. _

“And that’s when we first met, remember?” They spoke,their voice was getting slowly hoarse for the amount of talking.

Error nodded—how could he forget the day they impacted his entire life? The day he found them lying in the snow,all bruised and battered from taking a fall,how they begged him to keep them away from Ink.Though he still cringed at his past behavior,all those times he yelled,screamed or threaten to kill them were burned into the back of his skull.

_ A reminder that he doesn’t deserve them. _

It didn’t help that Mun was not in the greatest state back then either,constantly enabling his shitty behavior,begging him to kill them,starving themselves so badly that he had to hold them down to feed them just to make sure they stayed alive for the next hour or so.

“You know Error,I’m really glad you came after me,who knows what I might’ve done” They explained.

“I might’ve tried to fight Ink again–I just wanted to prove to him that I didn’t need him anymore,that I was way better off without him” Mun said with a bit of a sigh,”but look where it got me,I pushed everyone away,I pushed you away—_ I’m really sorry _”

“**It’s alright Mun you didn’t mean to** ” was really all he could muster up,” **you ...deserve** ** _ better_ **”

“Heh you think so?” They asked,looking up at the glitchy skeleton with their only hazel eye.

He immediately flustered a bit,”**y-yeah—well what he did to you was pretty shitty and I’m a villain!**”

They nodded in agreement,”mmh Hmm but I think I’ll just be a single pringle for the time being ya know?”

Error understood that they needed some time to pull themselves together mentally. Talking about this must’ve opened a very infected wound that needs some time to heal.

“R**ight and I’m sure whoever it might be,I’ll support you**” He said a bit hesitant.

Mun seemed surprise by this,”woah,the destroyer of worlds supporting gay rights?”

“**Of course you dork,I care about you**” Error let out a bit of a chuckle.

Mun also chuckled alongside him before dying down but looking a lot more content and better than before.

“Hey Error..um thanks for listening to me ramble on” They said.

“**It’s no problem really**” He shrugged.

“No Error I really mean it” They replied,scooting closer to Error and laid their head on his chest,”you’re a really great friend”

This caused the poor glitchy skeleton to tense up by the contact as his soul was doing crazy backflip in his chest,his face lit up a bright blue hue that he pray to Asgore that they didn’t notice.

“**A-Ah—Yeah**” He stuttered.

So the two stayed there in silence for the time being, mostly Error not having any idea what to do now in this situation,should be put his arm around them? Should he say something? Or should he just leave it be.

He was not used to the contact of the human And yet he craved their touch,this was completely new and confusing grounds for him.

He wanted to speak,to say something and yet his non existent throat had a lump in it,he had words he wanted to say but yet he hesitates.

Before he could speak up something that was bright burning red whizzed past them,Error instinctively pulled Mun back,thankfully it just missed their toes.

“Sweet Asgore What the fuck was that?!” They exclaimed,staring at the red thing like it was about to jump out and attack.

Error turned his head to the direction of where he thought it had come from to notice a short figure in the snow,moving closer to the two.

“_ Guess our Little moment gets cut off short _” Error thought,as both him and Mun got up to prepare for a possible fight.

The figure finally came into view,his pitch black jacket and red glowing eyes were recognizable to the glitch,especially when he spoke.

“Well,look what we have here”

  
  



	5. Slow Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a battle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter for this fic,i appreciate everyone who bookmarked,kudos or commented!! ^^ would guys like to see more self insert stuff perharps?

Error growled at the sight of the fell counterpart,standing in front of Mun in a very protective manner,giving his icy cold glare at the skeleton in front of them.

“Tch couldn’t get enough of my secret chocolate stash eh?” Fell spoke,eyeing the glaring the glitchy skeleton.

“ **Fuck off freak** ” Error hissed.

Fell raised a skeletal brow, “clever”

Fell’s eyes looked up towards Mun and his eyes widen in realization,which did not make them feel any better.

“Wait ta minute, I recognize you from somewhere” Fell sans wondered out loud,tapping his finger against his boney chin.

He soon realized with a surprised expression,” _ wait ta sec!  _ How could I forget an emo like you! Your the human that got dumped by Ink”

Mun flinched in response,their throat tensing up making it hard for them to speak.

Error noticed and stood in front of them,his shoulders raised and his teeth bared.

“ **Leave them alone!** ” He snapped,snarling his fangs.

“Tch seems like they rebounded pretty quickly” Fell commented.

“ _ Rebounded..? _ ” They thought before glancing at Error who had quite the protective stance around them.

Their face heated up slightly once they realize what he meant as they slowly sunk back into their jacket. Error realized that they were retreating a bit and so he summoned some strings,very well indicating that he will not hesitate to strike first.

“ **Listen pal,I’ll leave your disgusting AU alone if you pretend you never saw us here** ” said Error quite stern.

“Ha! What a joke! You're no good liar is what you are” Fell retorted,his eye flaring red,”I know ya a backstabber at best and I ain’t letting ya go”

“Especially if that little Emo’s here,i bet Ink really misses ya” He said in a taunting manner.

“ **THATS ENOUGH!** ” Error yelled,whipping around his strings towards Fell.

Fell teleported away just in time for the strings to miss,Mun and him were quick to put their guards up.

Some red bones flew pass them,barely missing them,Mun quickly summon their shield and blocked some of the attacks as the bones merely bounced off the shield,Error simply teleported away from the barrage of attacks,swiftly glancing to find where the fell counterpart mine be.

Fell appeared and summoned a gaster blaster directly at Error but he quickly used his strings to tie the blaster’s mouth shut,the bodiless creature struggled against the wires,the blaster pulled in one direction while Error wrapped the strings around his palm and pulled back harder. The creature’s jawline began to crack and chip the harder it tugged,dragging Error’s slippers deeper into the cold snow.

Another blaster was summoned behind him and with all off Error’s strength and destructive adrenaline, he yanked the sting hard and swung the tied up blaster into the other blaster,both breaking like glass as the remains fell onto the snow. Once his adrenaline died out ,he faltered onto his knees for a moment,panting heavily until he heard some distress noises from Mun.

Mun found themselves surrounded by five gaster blasters,no matter which way they turned,they were surrounded.

The blasters lit up as Mun looked around very panicky,trying to find a way out,Error was filled with sudden dread at the sight of it.

“ **MUN!** ” Error called out,reaching out.

But he was too late as all the blasters fired at once,leaving an array of bright white light,he cried out in total disbelief of what he was seeing,however something green was glowing in the middle through all the laser,closer inspection was Mun using a full body shield,surrounding them.

Though it didn’t seem like Mun could hold it any longer,they looked incredibly strain as they gritted their teeth and sweat droplets were forming on their forehead.

The glitch needed to do something--and something fast--but he was so exhausted already for wasting a lot of his magic,he managed to lift himself back up with whatever strength he had.

He needed to get up,he needed to help them--- _ something---anything! _

Error turned his head slightly to see Fell,who’s focus was more on seeing Mun slowly lose power in the most painful way possible.

He took a sharp inhale and grabbed one of the red bones impaled into the snow and with all the magic he had left in him,he teleported behind Fell while he was distracted,the red counterpart took notice of the looming shadow behind him and turned around for his eyes to meet the glitch’s anger-filled eyes.

“ **Keep your disgusting bones off of them** ” He growled and with all his might he whacked Fell right in the kisser,causing his golden tooth to fly off in a bloody glory.

Once Fell collapsed onto the snow,all the blasters disappeared in unison and immediately their shield dissolved and they fell roughly onto their knees,panting heavily.

Mun soon felt the arms of the glitchy skeleton tenderly help lift them back up,their legs slightly shaking.

“ **I think it’s best we leave now”** Error spoke,glancing over to the groaning skeleton,” **before he gets up** ”

“Right,do you still have any magic in you?” They asked.

Error glanced at his hand, “ **we’ll see** ”

He snapped his boney fingers together and a portal flickered to life,however it flickered a bit. Mun grabbed his hand and made a dash towards it.

Fell managed to get up from the snow,gripping his mouth as blood dripped onto the snow,he saw the two getting away and he tried to sit upright and summoned one last sharp bone and launched it.

Error quickly pushed Mun into the portal,making them fall in but just in time for Error to get impaled in his right shoulder by the bone,he yelped in pain as the sudden warm rush of electric pain just as he enter the portal.

\---------------------------------

  
  


The duo fell onto the purple carpet of the castle with a loud thud. Mun sat up only to look and the injured glitch,suddenly panic overridden them as they scrambled to carefully held Error’s head,some tears threaten to roll down the poor glitch’s cheeks.

“Holy shit Error are you okay?!” They asked worriedly,gently wiping away his tears,some tears blurring their own vision as well, “Error please say something”

Error shifted slightly,his hand grazed theirs,holding it in a reassuring way,his eyes opened slightly a bit in a dazed manner.

“ **I’m alright...when i’m with you** ” He blurted out,closing his eyes once more.

Mun blushed slightly, “E-Error be serious,your hurt!”

“Are we interrupting something?”

Mun turned their head around to see Killer as well and the rest of the gang.

“What happened while you were gone for...10 minutes” Dust asked.

Mun glanced at the glitch who was definitely fading in and out of consciousness before turning back to the others.

“I-i’ll tell you but  _ please _ just help Error” They begged,glancing up to the larger goopy monster.

  
  


Nightmare had an unreadable expression across his face--only filling them with dread of what he possibly might be thinking-- _ considering _ their last interaction with him.

“Very well,Horror,take him to the first aid room” Nightmare gesture,before glancing back at them causing them to tense up,”and you,young Mx are gonna explain everything”

Mun gulped, _ well here goes nothing. _

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“...and that’s everything i think” They explained,rubbing their arms awkwardly,still wearing Error’s jacket for a form of comfort.

“Wow...what a dick” Killer blurted, “I hate him even more!”

Dust sighed, “K,be a bit serious about this”

“ _ I am! _ ” He retorted,”no one hurts my sibling except for me!”

Horror didn’t say anything but he nodded in agreement. The hooded skeleton rolled his eyes,”regardless,thanks for trusting us with this information,it must’ve been hard to open up about.” 

“Haha...yeah,i think i might pass out from all of this” They said,rubbing their temples.

Mun glanced at Nightmare,who looked in a more thinking position.

“uhhh..Boss what do you think?” They asked,nervously.

His eyes met theirs,“What do you want me to think?”

“Ummmmmmmmm…”

“Your not part of the stars sanses anymore,you're not with Ink anymore and you chose to not go back to them.I,nor anyone else thinks of you less because of your past,after all it’s in the past,we all..._appreciate_ your contribution to this team” He spoke,his voice strained slightly at the last part.

Mun gave a half awkward smile,”hehe thanks Boss”

“And Mun”

“Yes Sir?”

Nightmare slightly looked away a bit,grunting in annoyance,”I wish to…..apologize for my past behavior,I should've treated you a bit ...less aggressively and should have more faith in you”

He was clearly struggling to express his emotions right but Mun still got the point.

“It’s alright,I should apologize as well,for talking back and being a bit of a bastard” Mun apologized as well.

“Very well,however..”

  
  


_ Uh oh _ Mun didn’t like where this was going.

“For talking back,your punishment is to be sent to your room for the next 24 hours” He ordered.

“What?!?!?” 

“Don’t make me change it to 48 hours” He hissed.

They quickly shut their mouth,”alright ...can i at least see Error first?” 

“Of course,don’t take too long” He sighed,opening the first aid door with his tentacle.

Once they entered the room,they saw Error surrounded with a pile of pillows for support as well as watching some Spanish drama show.Error glanced at them and gave a half hearty smile.

“ **Hey** ” He only said before be basically tackled back down onto the bed,getting a face full of brown hair.

“Error! Your alright! I was so worried that I might've lost you!” They cried out,nuzzling into the crook of Error’s neck.

The glitch skeleton’s face heated up once more as he tensed up,the sensation for being in contact with them overridden his numb shoulder pain.

“ **I-i’m alright, i’m a tough skele** ” He stuttered out.

They pulled away from the embrace,Error lowkey misses the warm contact of the human as they stood back up.

“I’m glad” They managed to say.

And for a bit no words were spoken until the glitch spoke up,thought he seemed to struggle to figure out certain words.

“ **Are..you okay?”** He asked his voice filled with concern.

Mun tilted their head,they said in a joking ”okay? Last time i checked I wasn’t the one to get impaled”

“ **No i mean,like, emotionally** ” He corrected himself.

Mun’s smile faltered slightly,”um..yeah--i think so? I’m just a bit exhausted from explaining this..stuff”

“ **That’s understandable** ” Error added.

They rubbed the back of their head “Yeah but i’ll be spending 24 hours in my room so it might help clear my head a bit” 

“ **Did Nightmare basically ground you?** ” He tried not to chuckled.

They groaned,their shoulders slumping in defeat,” _ Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah _ ”

“ **Oh my god…** ” He tried not to laugh,only to get an unamused look from Mun.

“Whatever,anyway i’ll head off and let you rest up” They spoke,making their way to the door.

“ **You too** ” He said,waving them farewell.

Meanwhile Killer had hid himself behind a potted plant that was near the door,squealing quietly.

“My otpppppppppppppppppppp” He squealed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mun doodled mindlessly in their notebook,trying to relax though their mind was still reeling from earlier,they never realized at first but looking back at it all,they were very affectionate towards him,thinking about that made them blush a bit but soon they realized that they were doodling pictures of Error.

They slammed their book shut in embarrassment,before pressing their palms against their face.

He might think they were weird for doing that or worse he might hate them now or---

Before they could finish that thought a portal opened and Error’s hand popped out,gesturing them to follow before disappearing.They stuck their head through to see Error still in the bed with a few more pillows and some pretzels. 

“Error? What are you doing?” They asked.

“ **Wanna watch a movie?** ” He replied,patting the space next to them.

Mun sighed,”but I can't, I'm grounded”

“ **Is your door locked?** ”

“Yes?”

“ **Then it should be good,hurry up i can’t keep this portal open for long** ”

They considered for a moment,before sliding out of the portal and bouncing onto the bed.

“Make some more room you big softie”

Error chuckled as he shuffled a bit more,allowing them to cuddle up as he wrapped his arm around them.

“ **Comfortable?** ” He asked as Mun nodded,taking some pretzels from the bowl,Mun feeling a lot more reassured from their earlier thoughts

The two cuddled there,enjoying the moving--as well as each other’s company,as much as either one want to confess their true feelings,they both needed time to heal,though Error’s wound will heal pretty quickly,Mun needs more patience to mentally heal from all of this,Error will try to help them the best hecan.

It’s a slow heal but _ it will get better. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
